Finding Angels
by anotheryuzuru
Summary: [YYxY,BxR,YMxM,SxJ] The ruler of Heaven and Hell decided to play a game where the angels would camouflage themselves and the demons would come to Earth and identify the angels. Whichever side recognizes all participants, wins.
1. how the hell are we supposed to do that?

**Finding Angels**

Disclaimer: I own this fanfiction and that's about it.

Author's Notes: Don't drink and drive because you'll die

Pairings: YamixYuugi, BakuraxRyou, MarikuxMalik, SetoxJou

Author's Notes2: I am 100 positive that Jounouchi is his last name and his first name is Katsuya, but since the fanfiction world likes using Jou as his first name, then I'll be sticking with that to avoid confusion :P

Summary: The ruler of Heaven and Hell has decided to play a game where the angels would camouflage themselves and the demons would come down to Earth and identify the angels. Whichever side can catch all of the candidates of the other race, wins. WARNING: Extremely random and pointless storyline ahead.

**Chapter 1: How the hell are we supposed to do that?**

When people ask him about Mariku, Yami doesn't know what to say. He blinks once and blankly stares at the demon in front of him then wonders why he was even asking such a preposterous question. Afterall, he isn't very close to Mariku.

There are reasons why. Yami thought for awhile, thinking of a good answer, but it always comes out truthful. "That's a stupid question." Afterwards he walks away.

When people ask him about Bakura, he scratches the side of his head and gives a confuzzled expression at the school newspaper crew. "Who's that?"

He gets the weirdest questions and is assigned to do the strangest things. This... however was no exception. Yami reread the mission pamphlet for the fifth time with Mariku on his right and Bakura on his left. "What the hell?!" He looked up at the ruler's second-in-command.

"We already sent one demon to Earth to help you with the surveillance. I'm sure all know him. His name is Seto Kaiba."

Yami crossed his arms, "Are you saying that we cheated?" His red eyes narrowed dangerously thin.

"Do you have a problem with that?"

"No," Bakura replied for him. Yami just glared at him. "You should've been an angel," the albino rolled his eyes in response.

"So…" Mariku started while scanning the paper. "How many people are in this school?"

"There are five thousand students in Domino High."

The three demons felt three lines coming down the side of their heads. All opened their mouths to protest, but all were in too much shock for their voices to come out. Instead after a few minutes, the three's frozen expression changed into that of an exasperated one. "How the hell are we supposed to do that?!"

* * *

_Don't ask me, I'm not the one taking on this mission._ Apparently Heaven and Hell liked to compete. According to the second-in-command, war would've taken too many lives so both rulers decided to play silly games instead and use Earth as the board. This game was planned four years ago and only now was Hell to make a move. Supposed to make a move, Yami bitterly corrected.

Heaven would send down three angels down to Earth and four years later, Hell was supposed to assign three demons to find the angels. However the objective changed a week ago when Heaven decided that it would be fun if the angels were to guess the demons as well. However they won't be notified of the changes until the demons get a month worth of adapting time. Their presence was needed as soon as possible.

School was starting the next day.

* * *

Their strategy was to lay it down low. "If we were to be in these 'gangs' it would be too obvious because that's the first place the angels would look." Bakura groaned in disappointment. They just read about the different personalities in teenagers of Domino High; Bakura and Mariku were interested in the ganster lifestyle.

Since Earth was in the middle, it had the pain of distinguishing the difference between evil and good, and gangs were a normal soul's idea of 'evil'. Although either Heaven or Hell wouldn't even bother to care since they were in either one so whatever they did would be all bad or all good.

Humans were confusing. Earth was troublesome.

Yami wondered how humans lived when they were torn between the two forces. "This is why," Bakura replied to Yami's musing, "people suicide."

Yami wasn't too sure what to reply back to the idiotic concept. Perhaps Bakura was right; he should've been an angel. However all that didn't matter. Hell's reputation was on the line and there was no way he would let three goody-two-shoes win.

"So…" Mariku leaned into the wall while twirling with his dagger. "What do you suppose we do?"

He explained that it would be better if they were to lay it down low. If they were to be normal students—as described in the _A Demon's Guide to Human Types and how they work Booklet_—that work hard to maintain good grades and is in two or three extracurricular club activities--it would be harder for the angels to find them. "Just blend in." Majority of the humans were supposedly normal anyway.

* * *

Upon arriving at their condminium that was a ten-minute walking distance from Domino High School, the three demons dumped their suitcases in the living room in exhaustion. All three resented the idea of living with Seto Kaiba.

When he entered the kitchen, Yami paled. "Hey," he yelled into his 'cellphone'. "You're going to send food right?" Stupid reception, he grumbled at the as he saw that his line was disconnected on the screen. He entered the living room where his two companions were sitting on their luggage. Yami took a deep breath and asked the stupidest question that he had ever asked. It's probably even dumber than one of the questions that the other demons gave him. "Do any of you guys know how to cook?"

"That's a rhetorical question, Yami. Of course we don't." Mariku snorted while bouncing on his red suitcase.

"Are you saying that we have to eat out at a restaurant every single time?" Bakura looked up at from his current position.

He sighed. "Let's call Kaiba."

* * *

"I've hired some chefs to cook all three meals for you guys. Don't worry he's just going to cook and leave. No need to thank me because this is Hell's money I'm using."

Yami sighed in relief. It felt as if a huge load just got off of his shoulders. "Thanks a lot Kaiba. This is the first time I've ever liked you."

"And I hope this is the last time you will ever like me." With that, the line went dead. He sighed for the fifteenth time and hung up. Now it was time to unpack and rework strategies. His eyes narrowed as he walked into the three rooms.

"Why do I get the smallest room?"

"Because you were here last, dumbass," Bakura replied as if it was the fairest thing in the world. Yami thought, since he was the one making sure they had food to eat, he should at least get the medium-sized room.

What a rude bunch.

"You really should've been an angel." Bakura chuckled while shaking his head as he took out his tenth leather(1) pants.

If he said that one more time, Yami swore he would punch him.

* * *

They were reworking strategies. Yami said that he and Mariku should be brothers since they're both using an Egyptian background. However brothers usually don't get along well especially when it comes to the same age. So they would distance themselves at school but would at least pass a look of familiarity at one another. Bakura would be Mariku's best friend.

Oh yes and Yami had Kaiba order red contact lenses.

It was clear that they had the upper hand in this game. According to the _A Demon's Guide to Human Types and how they work Booklet_, most teenagers nowadays are known as 'unfilial, ungrateful, and rebellious punks'. It was a stage known as puberty.

"What the hell?" Bakura exclaimed. "Humans are so complicated!"

"It's not fair." Mariku whined, resting his head on his crossed arms on the coffee table in the living room. "The angels had four years to adapt to this complicated 'human' thing! We have only one night!"

Yami felt a vein popping. "You know what? All we are going to do is the opposite of what we do in Hell." He immediately took back the words he said.

"How the hell do we do that?!" Bakura and Mariku shouted.

Yami sighed…again. "Let's call Kaiba."

* * *

"So you guys are using the blending in tactic…" Seto Kaiba reluctantly decided to help, but since it was a mission from Hell then he had no choice but to help them out. "It's simple. All you do is shut up and listen to the teacher when he or she is talking. When someone upsets you, don't beat them up. Don't punch anyone unless you're getting jumped."

"What does 'getting jumped' mean?"

"When someone's attacking you." Seto felt a headache coming. "It probably would be best if Bakura and Mariku just hang out with each other if you don't want to join gangs."

"You hear that," Yami faced the duo. "Don't give into the temptation of drugs and sharp shiny things!"

Seto was feeling more ridiculous by the minute. Apparently, this was some Let's-get-advice-from-councelor-Kaiba time. He was sexy prodigy CEO of a multi-billionaire company, and he had been degraded to a councelor for three idiot demons. "Yami, I'm hanging up."

"But we need more ad—"

**End of Chapter 1**

(1)I never understood why leather should be on sexy people.

Author's Notes3: I did warn you that it was random. Pretty soon you will see the pointlessness as the story progresses. I tried making it funny, but I don't think it's working, is it? SIGHS But there are a lot of puns :D


	2. I am so lost, why were we even selected?

**Finding Angels**

Disclaimer: I'm too uncreative to create anything from scratch

Author's Notes: Do the right thing.

Pairings: YamixYuugi, BakuraxRyou, MarikuxMalik, SetoxJou

Author's Notes2: Yuugi is actually spelled Yugi, but it's just that I like typing it with a double u so you're going to have to bear with me.

**Chapter2: I am so lost, why were we even selected for this mission?**

Mariku was awoken by a bright light and buried his head underneath his pillow to welcome back the darkness of sleep. However his sanctum was quickly broken as Yami brutally snatched his pillow away from him. "Mariku," Yami's gruff voice spoke. "It's time for school."

"Who goddamn cares abou—"

"I meant our mission…" Yami hissed. He had stayed up all night pestering Kaiba about tips. The rich bastard wouldn't pick up the phone so Yami decided to wait for awhile, but when he called again, the line was busy. Since the other two were tired, they decided to go ahead and sleep ahead of him.

"Breakfast is ready. Bakura's already up." Mariku groaned and pulled himself out of bed. He stared at the digital clock that read seven o'clock.

He scratched his head and grabbed his school pants. "When the hell does school start anyway?"

* * *

"Ah welcome Mariku," Yami forced himself to greet sweetly at his comrade. "Now that you're here, I'm going to read off the tips that the benefactory, helpful, willing, and totally altruistic rich bastard Seto Kaiba gave us." He whipped out a list that came out of nowhere.

Mariku sat down and took a long look at the egg omlette in front of him. "Hey can you eat this?"

_Tip 1: Shut up and take notes during lectures. The more you don't attract attention to yourself, the less suspicious you are_

_Tip 2: You might want to try to get good grades_

_Tip 3: Control your temper_

Yami said that one particulary loud while looking at Bakura. The albino didn't seem to feel the deathglare that was supposedly burning into his bones and continued eating his breakfast.

_Tip 4: You can't kill because it's against the law_

Both Bakura and Mariku slammed the table at this tip. "What kind of world is this?!" Yami ignored them both and read onto the next advice.

_Tip 5: Don't punch someone unless someone is trying to punch you, rape you, or mug you_

Surprisingly, the other two demons didn't say anything when Yami read it off. He was beginning to worry if they actually understood what he was saying.

_Tip 6: Don't refer anyone to mortal or human because that just gives it away. Instead address them as 'people' or the singular form 'person'._

_Tip 7: Don't glare so much because y'all look really demonic when you do._

Yami was really upset when Seto said that because he does not in any way look demonic. Maybe Bakura and Mariku, but definitely not him. "We don't glare that much," Bakura prissingly looked at the paper that Yami was holding.

"You're glaring right now, Bakura."

"Am not. This omelette tastes pretty good." Bakura took another chomp out of his omelette amazingly not biting the plate.

_Tip 8: Have table manners_

Yami took a slight peek over the paper and saw that pieces of omlette were strewn everywhere on the table. "I think we need to work on that."

"I have table manners," Mariku retorted, talking with his mouth full.

_Tip 9: Don't join gangs._

_Tip 10: Don't talk to Kaiba during school because he doesn't wish to let others know he is associated with three losers_

Mariku and Bakura simultaneously slammed the table and glared up at Yami as if ready to kill. "What?!"

Yami waved a finger in front of the two hotblooded demons. "Remember tip number two: control your temper."

"That's number three, you dimwit." Yami quickly glanced at the tip list. He cleared his throat and adjusted his collar.

"It's nice to know that you were listening."

* * *

Arriving at Domino High, honestly to say the Yami, Bakura, and Mariku were stunned. Accepting five thousand students was one thing, but seeing five thousand was a different story. "I…don't feel like going on with this mission…" Mariku turned to leave but Yami pulled him back by his collar.

"We accepted this mission and we're going on with this mission," Yami muttered quickly with his voice quivering in terror. What had he gotten himself into? "We're going to be fine. Just act clueless because we are and walk down into that hallway filled with a hundred people then split up to find their classrooms.

"Good God, there are flocks of humans everywhere!"

"Sshh!" Mariku and Yami both pressed their index finger onto Bakura's mouth. "Tip number six!"

"Oh…right…" then a boy bumped into Bakura from behind. "Hey watch it—!"

Mariku held Bakura's arms preventing him from lunging forward for an attack. Yami held his mouth so he couldn't finish the sentence. Both reminded him of tip number three and five: control your temper and do not punch someone unless they are trying to punch you, rape you, or mug you. Bakura stopped struggling and stared at the boy who bumped into him.

It was a boy with round glasses which weren't particulary big but enough to make him look nerdy. The boy gave out a whimper and ran away while nearly tripping over flat ground the entire way. "Hum—People are strange."

Yami and Mariku were looking at the direction where the boy was running from and a boy caught his eye. He was dark-skinned just like Yami and Mariku and looked remarkably like Mariku if the demon hadn't put on red contacts. "Impudent freshman who doesn't even apologize when he bumps into someone…" the boy smirked while lightly tapping a metal baseball bat behind the nape of his neck.

"What the hell was his problem anyway?" A boy, who was slightly taller than the boy in the middle, puffed out a cigarette. "You didn't even go up to him."

"How the hell do I know and get that shit out of your mouth. We're at school. You want to get caught for smelling like ashtray?" The boy berated slapping the cigarette out of the other boy's fingers. This, Yami thought, was their cue to leave.

He pushed the other two demons away and whispered, "Tip number nine: don't join gangs. We're attracting too much attention." With that, they headed off their way to school.

"Well unlike you, I have better things to do so I skip school. What's wrong with you anyway? Are you trying to impress Ryou or something? You two are already going out that's good enough already. What's there to impress?" The boy rolled his eyes and checked his watch.

"Oh snap. It's time for school!" He exclaimed while brusquely throwing the bat into the bushes while still looking at his watch. "Sorry guys. I gotta run." Giving a wave, Malik ran to school.

"Man he sure looks damn happy going to school to impress Ryou."

"Dude if going to school impressed Ryou then Ryou would be attracted to over seventy five percent of the school population."

* * *

Well since Mariku was a third year while Yami and Bakura were second years, it was understandable that they weren't in the same classrooms. Of course finding the classrooms were a different story. The school was a circular edifice with the athletic field at the center.

"Are you saying that I have to run ten flights of stairs in order to get to my classroom?" Mariku spat. His classroom was 10D.

Correction unbeknownst to him, there is two flights of stairs to transit to the next floor. Mariku had to climb twenty flights. The other two were luckier. They were in 3A. Bakura began to complain saying that whether or not the sorting of the classrooms depended on grades because he as hell did not want to do any homework.

Yami tried to console him saying that he should at least be grateful that they were in the same class whereas Mariku had to be alone.

"You really should've been an angel."

That's it. Yami made a move to sock the demon in front of him until Bakura pointed his index finger straight up in the air and said three irrefutable words. "Tip number five."

Damn Kaiba and his tips.

* * *

3A was all the way across the other side of the stairs. As they were approaching their classroom, Bakura suddenly stops and points at the window. "Holy shit Yami. There's a kid with the same hairstyle as you."

The tri-coloured hair demon takes a few steps backwards and peers through the window. Holy shit, Bakura was right. That kid either was an angel and humans are going towards—as what they call it—the "Dark" Side.

Of course that was fine with him. They slide open the door and the class stops chatting as soon as they were identified at the door. "Hey are you two the new students?" A girl bubbly asked, jumping down from her desk and running up to the duo.

Bakura wasn't too sure how to answer that question. "Uh…we're new…"

They're conspicuous from the start and that was lovely, Yami bitterly thought as he spotted Kaiba typing away at his laptop. "So we're the only two new students?" He pointed at himself and Bakura.

The girl nodded. "You two don't look too Japanese. Where are you guys from?"

Yami said he was Egyptian and Bakura bullshitted that he was Japanese but was raised in Great Britain until he was ten.

"Egypt? Hey Ryou's dad has an archaelogical dig there!" The boy with the same crazy-hairstyle as Yami said while looking at the boy who was leaning against the window. "You two may get along."

The rest of the class laughed. Yami, however, transfixed his gaze at the boy Ryou. He actually had a similar hair as Bakura's, but in a way they were very different. One was thin and sleek the other was thick and rough. The hairstyle was different. Bakura's hair was also a bit shorter. But, Yami stretched a corner of his mouth, that haircolour was rare.

Ryou turned his head and gave an indifferent look to the new students then returned his daze to outside. Yami shook his head. Bakura nodded.

"Excuse me," the two demons looked behind him and saw an aged man with a folder in his arms. The students quickly scrambled to their desks and the new students just went to any vacant seat. "So I'll start class by rollcall."

Yami looked at the boy next to him who was the one with the same hair as he. "Hi Yami, my name's Yuugi." This was getting good already, he thought. He stretched out his hand to shake.

"It's a pleasure."

End of Chapter 2

Author's Notes 3: I presume the Japanese school system is the same as it is in Taiwan. Well, normally classes get around the same people each year, so when there's a new student then they tend to know.


	3. we're not gettin' anywhere

**Finding Angels**

Author's Notes1: Sorry for the late update! I actually forgot about this story until a few weeks ago. So this chapter was a little rushed. Also, the sections are not in chronological order so you may get confused, but just keep that in mind and you're not gonna get lost :D

Author Notes2: God bless the victims at Virginia Tech :(

**Chpt 3: We're not gettin' anywhere**

It's been three weeks and Bakura still has no idea which three out of five thousand students are angels. "Bakura, do you fucking homework." Yami slapped the albino's head thus waking him from his sleeping slumber. "You haven't been doing your homework for three weeks and we've only been here for three!"

"To hell with homework…" the demon turned his head and continued to sleep. "I aced the last test anyway." This caused the other demon to pause. Of course, he suddenly remembered that Bakura got a higher score than he did. "Homework does count some part of your grade!"

"Get the fuck out of my room."

* * *

Over the past three weeks, Yami and Yuugi got quite acquainted with one another. "Bad morning?" Yuugi asked as his friend walked in the classroom with a darkened face. For some reason as soon as he asked that question, Yami's face began to light up. 

"Just a little," Yami lightly replied and shifted his gaze to the overcast outside the window. "My brother wouldn't get up." Although it was clearly Bakura, Yami grumbled in his head and glared at Bakura's empty desk.

"You have a brother?" Yuugi widened his eyes. His friend didn't seem like the type to have a brother. "Younger or older?"

"He's older by a year." Yami smiled at Yuugi's cute delight at finding new information about him although the whole thing was clearly bullshit. He sighed. "He's in class 10D. I could show him to you during lunch if you'd like."

* * *

For some reason, Yami was unable to find Mariku during lunchtime. So Yuugi decided to invite Yami and his brother to his sleepover birthday party. "Umm…it's not for certain that my brother will come, but uhhh…thanks for inviting me," Yami scratched the back of his head in an abashed manner while holding the birthday invitation card with his other hand. 

Yuugi was really happy that he invited his new friend for his birthday party. For some odd reason, seeing his friend nervously glancing at his invitation made his face blush as well. "So you think you're gonna be there?"

"Oh…" Yami looked up. "Yea, sure I'll be there."

"Cool."

* * *

"Where were you during lunch?" Yami threw the birthday invitation in front of Mariku's open calculus textbook. 

The demon quickly brushed the envelope away and continued doing his homework. "Teaching some kid, calculus."

"Oh hell, am I the only qualified demon here?" Bakura, who overheard their brief conversation, spat as he entered the kitchen. "Oh goodness, you're doing homework now."

It's moments like these that made Yami wondered how he was able to live three weeks under the same roof as Bakura. "We're supposed to do our homework if we want to blend in along with the other students in this school." True, homework does not count a huge percentage of your overall grade—it's only a mere seven percent. Tests and quizzes count ninety-percent and class participation is a freebie three percent. Even if Bakura were to get a zero on his homework, he would still be in the nineties. It is obvious that Bakura already knew this. "Students here fight for their grades and your laid-back personality may draw too much attention."

Bakura just raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

Draw attention? What was he thinking? Bakura never drew too much attention; he didn't even know who Bakura was although he was always below him on the score charts in school back at Hell. The start to this mission was when he first met Bakura, although he does vaguely remember seeing him there to there around their school campus.

"I don't know. He was pretty." Mariku suddenly answered to a nonexistant question.

"Who're you talking to?" Bakura's vein twitched.

"We didn't ask you anything, Mariku." Despite his reputation in Hell, Mariku hasn't displayed any insane outbreaks for the month that they've been together. Yami was hoping that it would continue. He didn't want to accept the fact that he's living under the same roof with two psychopaths.

"I don't know. He was just so pretty so I skipped lunch to help him in calculus. It's so pity he already has a boyfriend."

Bakura and Yami were left speechless for a few minutes afterwards.

* * *

Ryou and Malik left two hours early to their 'date' in the library. They already finished decorating when they left, which meant that Yuugi had nothing to do for two hours. 

Yuugi sighed. So, what now?

* * *

Jou was the first to come. "This is for you, birthday boy." He nearly knocked over Yuugi with his poorly wrapped gigantic box called a present. "Man all that walking made me hungry, what do you got to eat?" 

Shizuka, for some odd reason, came a little later. Anzu, Honda, and Otogi came together. Yami and his brother were the last ones to come. "Yuugi, this is my brother, Mariku." Yuugi sweatdropped as he saw his friend's brother. They didn't look anything alike except for their red eyes and light coloured hair. Maybe they were albino?

"Mariku, why did you bringing flashcards?"

"I'm memorizing formulas."

"Mariku, why are you memorizing formulas at a birthday party?"

"Hey Yami," Yuugi butted into the small quarrel. "Didn't you say that your brother's in 10D?"

"…yea…?"

"Wow, he works hard for someone in 10D." Anzu shouted from the back of the room.

Yuugi nodded. "Yeah, that's odd. It must've been a misplacement."

Mariku and Yami both looked at Yuugi at the same time. "What do you mean?"

"Normally the 10D class is for those with bad grades, horrible attitudes, gang records, and all in all miscreants." Yuugi concluded his description with a nod.

Yami banged his head at the doorway in frustration. For some odd reason, he had a feeling that they were going to lose.

Bakura and Mariku should've switched classes.

* * *

"Oh Yami are you still in my ass about my lack of motivation to do homework?" Bakura twirled his pencil with his fingers. Yami came into his room after the party complaining how they need to think of another strategy if they were to win in the game. 

"You're in a class with people that work their asses off for the number one spot and Mariku's in a class that doesn't give a shit about their grades. Don't you think you two should've switched?!" Yami groaned and threw Bakura's pillow out the window.

"…Yami you're giving me yours for tonight."

"We're drawing too much attention onto ourselves and not to mention them! I wonder if they know already…" Yami buried himself in Bakura's sheets.

"Okay Yami…first…they won't know until a month later. Second, I don't see how this is such a big deal. You're just being prissy because I don't work hard in class when I don't need to. Third, you need to calm down."

All of the sudden, Yami realized something. His eyes snapped open and he sat up. Bakura was sitting at his desk—a sight that Yami didn't normally see. "Bakura…what are you doing?"

Bakura tapped a few keys and scribbled something with a pencil before giving an answer. "Homework."

* * *

Yami handed the birthday boy a wrapped box of Godiva chocolates. Yuugi shook the box a few times when he got it and was about to thank his friend but was taken aback by surprise. "Hello Yuugi. I decided to stop by to wish you a happy birthday." Ryou dropped a small bag of cookies onto Yami's present. 

Yami, suddenly realized another person's presence, jumped back. Ryou chuckled and turned to the alarmed boy. "I'm sorry did I startle you?"

"Ryou! Are you done yet?" Mariku's head suddenly snapped up. "Just give him those damn cookies and let's go!"

"Malik, I'm coming!" Ryou called out to his boyfriend, who was prissingly waiting at the sidewalk. "Oh and Yami...good...I heard that you were invited to Yuugi's party." He handed some papers to the undercover demon. "I accidentally missed your homework when I was handing them out today. I found them again on the teacher's desk afterschool, but by that time you already left so here—"

"Ryou!!"

"I'm coming!!" Tired of his boyfriend's impatience, Ryou quickly forced the papers onto Yami's hands and stormed off. "Jesus, Malik! I already told you that I'll bake you another batch tonight. There's no need for you to—Malik!"

Yuugi & co. sweatdropped as Malik dragged Ryou down the end of the street. "Sometimes I wonder…" Yuugi sighed. He walked in and set his presents on the table. "Hey I'll share some of Ryou's cookies with you guys later especially you Yami. These cookies are the best."

"Heh heh, you read my mind." Jou sniggered as he put his arm around Yuugi. "Since we're on the topic of Ryou, why'd he give you a present?"

"He gives me one every year, Jou."

"Eh?? Why?"

"What do you mean why?" Yuugi blinked. "Oh…you know he hasn't changed much. He's still the same Ryou."

"Meh," the blonde turned away. "He's just acting in front of ya."

Yami blinked. Mariku sat dejectedly in front of the door while rambling to himself.

* * *

He was always the one getting mail and Yami was sick of it. However he already gave up telling Mariku or Bakura to get the mail because they never did it. Most of time the mail consisted of junk anyway. 

This time, a familiar envelope caught his eye and he saw that it was addressed to Bakura's parents. It was from the school.

He'd seen it before many times and that envelope meant only one thing.

"Bakura, start doing your homework!"

* * *

Yami was now considering at the fact that maybe Bakura was losing his mind. Sometimes, he would do homework, but that would only be for a day and then he would stop. Yami thinks that the homework inspiration fairy finally caught onto Bakura and he's praying to the demon lord that Bakura should have his own. 

Afterall, the homework inspiration fairy has many other visits. She can't keep her eyes on Bakura all the time.

It was either that or Bakura got too bored and decided to do homework.

Yami had been spying on his housemate. For the previous month, he only started doing homework for the whole fourth week. Then for this month, it was the second week and now they're on the third.

It didn't make any sense.

Yami peeked into Bakura's bedroom again and saw that the Chemistry textbook was opened. Yes, Yami recorded down on his Bakura's out-of-the-blue spasms to do homework log and confirmed that he will be doing homework for the third week of the second month.

* * *

Yuugi secretly told Yami about Jou and Ryou's conflict. Ryou used to occasionally hang out with them. However he was constantly picked on and the gang leaders would always damage his cello as he carried his instrument on his back to school every morning. It got so bad that Ryou had to buy two and keep one at home and one at school. 

He was the secret admiration among guys too. Jou was one of them.

Everything changed when Malik entered the picture. One day, Ryou was going to get raped by some bully from school until Malik saved him. Malik thought that Ryou was pretty and asked him out at the spot. Ryou, for some odd reason, said yes. There were witnesses to confirm that the story was true.

Rumours say that it was for protection since Malik was the leader of a nefarious school gang.

"Wait, so the rapist was going to rape him in public?"

"Well it wasn't rape, but it seemed like rape. He bully beat him up and kissed him, so uh we just kind of assumed that it was rape."

"...Oh...I see. Were you there?"

"No, but a group of girls passed and told on the teacher. The school newspaper said that they got there just when Malik asked Ryou out. It may be a rumour, but they're going out now. Also every since then, Ryou's been kind of cold towards us. That's why Jou gets really upset whenever we bring up the subject of Ryou."

Yami nodded. It's strange, but that eliminates one.

* * *

Today, Yami noted that Bakura just turned in his English homework. It's the fourth day of the second week of another month. 

Ryou put the stack on Yami's desk and smiled. "I didn't forget it this time."

Yami politely smiled back. He suddenly thought about the story that Yuugi told him. It was hard to believe that such a mild-mannered boy would date a gang member. It was like an angel and a demon. The two don't match.

Yami paused. He wondered why he had paused. Of course the two don't match. Then he saw Ryou's arm stretch to put something on Bakura's desk. Yami opened his planner and it noted that his rebellious housemate turned in History yesterday.

Then it hit him. His planner said that Bakura did homework last week. Ryou was on duty last week as well as this week.

He saw Bakura smirk at Ryou as the patrol student walked passed.

Then he looked at Yuugi, who was reading comments on his paper. Yami decided that he will rethink about the angel and demon theory.

* * *

"Mariku, why are you always doing calculus?" Yami leaned into the doorway of the insane demon's room. 

"And you're not doing homework either, you're studying." Bakura walked in and leaned on the other side. Yami stared at the albino.

"What?"

"Nothing." Yami shook his head and both turned their attention to Mariku.

"I don't care even if he has a boyfriend."

Yami and Bakura: . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

End of Chapter 3

Author's Note 3: Wow, I just noticed that this story is progressing REALLY slow. Next chapter is going to be more action on what went on during Yuugi's birthday so the story will progress FASTER. My stories so far are mainly composed of thought. That's probably the reason why the story's so slow. (Author nods)


End file.
